Mimete (SMCU)
Mimete was the second member of the Five Witches to confront the Sailor Senshi. At Infinite Academy, her pseudonym is Mimi Hanyuu. Profile Mimete is a Level 40 witch and the weakest member of the Five Witches. She is the Infinite Academy's Performing Arts instructor. As Mimi Hanyu, she is an idol singer with a cute and angelic voice. Appearance Mimete has short, wavy orange hair with darker orange eyes and light skin. Biography Jupiter’s Quest: The Four Crusaders In the film, Mimete takes on the identity of idol Mimi Hanyu, a teen idol giving a concert. She first met Sailor Jupiter and the Crusaders at a Jacuzzi in the night club where she will be holding her concert. Sailor Jupiter and Ceres Ceres discover that Mimi is using her concert’s music to drain energy from the audience. After the concert, she overheard Eudial saying that Kaolinite might want her to replace Eudial. Mimete then enters the Five Witches’ Residence bathroom where Esmeraude is attempting to commit suicide by slashing her arm due to the fact that she is the last surviving member of the Black Moon Clan. Esmeraude explains her problems to Mimete, and Mimete asks Esmeraude to close her eyes and rest, before finally putting Esmeraude out of her misery with a headshot. Feeling guilty and anxious about Esmeraude’s death, Mimete wrapped Esmeraude’s corpse with the bath curtains and hid her in the closet before storming back to her workplace. Mimete is the one behind the plot to eliminate Eudial and take her position as the leader of the Five Witches. Before the film’s climax, Mimete uses a rifle to shoot Eudial on the head while she is driving, causing her car to plunge off a cliff and explode, killing her in the process. After fellow witches Viluy and Tellu found out about her plot after she brought back Eudial’s body, the two decide to expel Mimete from their group. Anguished, Mimete plans to eliminate the Sailor Crusaders herself. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and the Sailor Crusaders encounter Mimete again at a fun house, where she releases a Demon egg to create a Demon from a star-shaped light which battles Sailor Mars, Pallas, Juno and Vesta. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres chase Mimete into the fun house. They eventually corner Mimete at a hall of mirrors and they fight. Mimete gains the upper hand in the fight, until her staff is destroyed by Sailor Jupiter with Sparkling Wide Pressure. Sailor Jupiter then breaks Mimete’s arm. Sailor Ceres then impales Mimete onto shards of a broken mirror, and then with her broken staff. Before dying, Mimete manages to warn the two Senshi that she is only a Level 40 witch, and the other Witches will be more powerful. Trivia * In the Cinematic Universe, Mimete is a heavy smoker, like Kaolinite. However, the reason Mimete is able to smoke regularly is because she is not human - she is a Tau humanoid. * Mimete is one of the three members of the Five Witches to be killed by being impaled, the other two being Tellu and Viluy. This is a reference to traditional stereotype witch characters being “staked”. * Mimete is the only character from the Cinematic Universe to have one of her limbs broken. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Death Busters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Five Witches Category:Gemini